


隱

by malu0906



Category: Tenet (2020)
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 25,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27144820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malu0906/pseuds/malu0906
Summary: 「在愛上他之前，他就已經開始愛著他。」尼爾X主角 (AO)正劇向ABO but前期大概耍流氓&筆者手速慢 更新不穩定 但會努力寫完
Relationships: Neil & The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

雨水從貨櫃屋頂抽離，在與鐵板剝離的過程中發出輕響，劃破空氣後回歸世界運行的軌道裡。尼爾聽著逆轉的雨聲，視線停在眼前正閉目養神的男人身上。他有點分不清現在聞到的那股雨水潮味是來自貨櫃的通風口還是男人，又或者是來自他自己。每次和男人執行逆轉任務前男人都會要尼爾臨時標記自己，所以此時不僅男人身上正被尼爾的信息素包覆著，尼爾身上也似有似無的透著男人那猶如空山雨後的清新味道。

_標準行動程序。_

男人第一次要尼爾臨時標記時是這麼說的。當初聽到男人臨時標記的要求時他表面鎮定但其實內心慌亂無比，以為自己出現了幻聽。

_又是天能的隱藏測驗？還是他察覺了所以想試探我？_

他看著背對他站在一步之外的男人，聞到男人的信息素後忍不住嚥了下口水。與Omega普遍香甜的信息素不同，男人的信息素冷冽清澈，但卻也格外銳利地穿透空氣進入尼爾的肺部，微量的信息素在尼爾的鼻息間挑動著。即使這是尼爾第一次執行逆轉任務他也不覺得特別緊張，但現在看到男人神態自若的站在他眼前，卻彷彿即將面對洪水猛獸般地繃緊神經，大氣也不敢喘一下，緊盯著男人的腺體出神。

「尼爾？」

男人半側著頭的叫喚讓尼爾瞬間回神，然後下意識的往後退開距離。他努力表現出自己並未受到任何影響的模樣，試圖隱藏方才的動搖。

如果這是一個測試他能不能抗拒Omega誘惑的考驗，身為男人少數親自招募的成員，他不想讓男人丟臉，要是在這樣的測驗上功虧一簣可就辜負了男人幾個月來對他的訓練。

而如果這是一個試探……他不敢想像男人要是察覺了他那些齷齪的想法會有多麼失望。每當男人專注在訓練他的體能和反應能力時，他卻總忍不住分神妄想，若是能將男人壓進床裡狠狠地操弄會有多麼美好。

「教授，我覺得這不太合適，我不能標記你，臨時標記也不行。」

比起艾佛斯和惠勒常用的boss或是sir，尼爾更喜歡將男人稱作教授，事實上也只有他會這麼稱呼男人。一開始是因為男人招募他時的偽裝，後來就成了他的私心，即使知道這很幼稚，但他總希望能在這些小地方吸引男人的注意。

男人聽到他的回應後頓了一下但並未轉身，而是維持原本半側著背對尼爾的姿勢緩慢開口。

「你有戀人了所以不能標記別人？」

「不！我沒有戀人，我只是、」

「那麼是我的信息素令你難以下口？」男人打斷他的話然後轉身看著尼爾，接著在尼爾卡殼、思考自己該不該坦承他其實作夢也想咬破男人腺體的時間裡再次移開視線，不等尼爾回答便自顧自地說下去。

「我知道我的信息素跟一般的Omega不一樣，一點也不甜美。但我需要你臨時標記我，尼爾。逆轉會造成信息素混亂，對Alpha和沒有信息素的Beta來說影響不大，但是對Omega來說這意味著發情期紊亂，我需要Alpha的信息素幫忙穩定。」

男人頓了頓然後繼續說道：「當然，研發部也有特製的抑制劑，只是效果還是沒有Alpha信息素來得好，如果你很介意的話我讓他們幫我準備抑制劑吧。」說罷便要動身前往研發部。

愣了半天的尼爾見到男人準備離開終於回過神來，沒想太多就扣住了男人的手腕。

_原來只是任務需要。哈，當然只是任務需要，我在想什麼。_

尼爾自嘲地想著，迅速調整好表情，擺出一副不太在意的樣子。

「我可以做的，臨時標記。我剛剛還以為這又是什麼奇怪的測試。」

男人聽到他的回答後轉向尼爾，在看到青年臉上稀鬆平常的神情後沒說什麼，只是再次背過身，向年輕的Alpha露出自己的後頸。

「來吧。」

尼爾在男人背對他的那一刻馬上就放棄了表情管理。他暗自做了兩個深呼吸，然後慢慢貼近男人的後背，身高差距讓他必須微微側低著頭才能碰到那塊脆弱的肌膚。彷彿在狩獵前先確認獵物的位置似的，年輕的Alpha帶著難以察覺的顫抖，輕柔地將自己溫熱的吻印上男人的腺體，退開，然後終於張開利齒咬向男人。

沁脾的橙香瞬間淌進男人的血液中，而男人的冷冽也蔓延向尼爾全身。來自腺體的疼痛讓男人本能地顫慄。他感覺到尼爾輕柔地吻去傷口流出的血，就像當初那樣，下意識溫柔地安撫他這樣一個一點也不柔軟可口的Omega。

標記完成後尼爾放開男人，努力維持臉部平靜的後果就是顯得有點呆楞。男人看著他發愣的模樣忍不住揉了揉他的亂髮，同時試圖掩飾自己些微的慌亂。

「別想太多，就是標準行動程序罷了。」

「標準行動程序？」

「恩。別想太多。」男人又揉了一下尼爾的頭髮，然後轉身快速走進轉移貨櫃。

正在努力平復情緒的尼爾絲毫沒有察覺男人的異常。他一時之間不知該先消化男人性冷感地令人憤恨的「標準行動程序」發言，還是男人那出人意料的信息素。

和男人說的「一點也不甜美」可完全不一樣，男人的信息素聞起來的確像是雨後空氣中的清冷透徹，然而咬下腺體後尼爾嚐到的卻是藏在雨後的樹叢間、沾染了雨水冰涼氣息的成熟覆盆莓。

鮮嫩欲滴，隱而不發的酸甜可口。

可能連男人自己也不知道，他的信息素就像原就沒有太多香氣的新鮮覆盆莓一樣，只有在咬破果實之後才能察覺那獨特的香甜。而尼爾著魔似地想著，他渴望自己是唯一品嘗過密果的人。

_tbc._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 過渡章 為了ㄉㄆ鋪路

男人在貨櫃一個較大的晃動時驚醒過來，周遭的環境讓他疑惑，他盯著身上的隔熱墊試圖弄清究竟發生了什麼。他的記憶還停留在塔林的街道上，他記得天旋地轉，記得薩托走向他，記得他拱手奉上了那樣不知到底是什麼的物品。

「冷熱倒轉──你差點就要成為史上第一個因為爆炸而凍死的人。」

尼爾開口說道。

_啊，是了，還有這傢伙。_

男人現在回想自己當初在奧斯陸如此信任尼爾、甚至不想讓他知道太多細節以免事後被組織清算的行為簡直可笑，這個人分明知到得比自己還多。他一邊起身活動僵硬的身體，一邊跟尼爾搭著話，嘗試從對方嘴裡套出更多有用的訊息，但很快他就發現了身上的異樣，然後抬手覆在自己的後頸上。

他的腺體上有新添的咬痕，而傷口隨著他活動脖頸的動作牽扯出細微疼痛，然後他才意識到身上被一股令他不由自主感到安心的信息素包裹著。

「你先別生氣，別瞪我，聽我解釋。」

尼爾有些緊張的看著男人，希望自己能夠為一天前的衝動做出合理解釋。男人被艾佛斯帶回時受到逆轉輻射影響已經瀕臨發情，但因為正處於失溫狀態導致生理反應微弱，才沒有讓大半都由Alpha組成的部隊受到影響。

但這是他的戀人，或者說，將要成為他戀人的人，而他已經太久沒有觸碰對方的機會。

當艾佛斯拿著逆轉抑制劑回到擔架旁邊時，看到的是將男人緊緊摟在懷裡、咬著對方腺體注入信息素的尼爾。

「……你等等自己想辦法解釋吧，管不了你，抑制劑我放回去了……照顧好他們，一周前見。」

艾佛斯說著一面指揮下屬把物資運進貨櫃中，然後向尼爾道別。

「祝你們在奧斯陸順利。」

而現在就是尼爾該面對「好好解釋」的時刻。他向男人說明逆轉輻射對信息素和Omega發情期的影響，但再次撒了小小的謊，幸好男人看來是接受了他的說法，以為情況真的太過緊急導致他們來不及準備逆轉抑制劑。

不論是在訓練上還是健康管理上男人一向自律，按表操課按時施藥讓他的發情期和信息素一直以來都十分穩定，而現在距離他的正常發情應該還有一段時間，但他的確感受到體內那種發情期特有的信息素躁動，讓尼爾的說詞增加了不少可信度。男人看著尼爾灰藍色的眼睛小心翼翼地看著自己，覺得對方明顯還隱瞞著什麼，但就像他在奧斯陸的直覺一樣，他其實還是相信尼爾並非敵人。

沒有原因，但就是本能的認為這個人不會傷害自己。

不過這也不妨礙男人在言語上故意埋汰一下尼爾，他必須承認，聽到尼爾用有點哀怨的語氣抱怨他的質疑時他感到有些愉快。他就是忍不住想要報復一下尼爾，瞞了他這麼多事情，演戲還演地如此到位，讓他甚至開始懷疑尼爾之前說的物理碩士學位的真實性，少了這個線索會讓他在一切結束後偷偷調查尼爾真實身份的計劃變得有些困難。

「所以這些祖父悖論、熵、熱力學、有的沒有的理論，都是物理碩士的基礎知識嗎？」

「是，也不是。一般學生只會學到『正常』的物理學，但我的教授比較特別，所以給了我一些，嗯，不那麼『正常』的研究指導──然後，如果你其實是想知道我的學位到底存不存在的話我可以直接告訴你，是真的。」

尼爾躺在幾個小時前男人躺著的擔架上，側著頭帶著些慵懶回答男人的問題。他正試圖補充一下睡眠，在男人醒過來之前他必須隨時盯著男人和凱特的生體狀況，已經將近一天沒有闔眼，現在疲憊的不行，但顯然男人沒那麼輕易放過他讓他睡覺，於是尼爾只好把男人接下來的每個問題複雜化，短話長說，鉅細靡遺地講述各種物理學理論和公式，期間還故意引用些拗口的專有名詞以及艱深的哲學典故，希望男人跟他記憶裡一樣對這些細節感到頭疼。

不過看來年輕版的男人對這個世界還抱有很多疑惑和很高的好奇心，讓他對這些錯綜複雜的運行規則展現了可以說是超常的耐性。

「聽這些理論覺得頭昏腦脹嗎？」

尼爾在自己實在快要睡著時沒忍住問了男人這個問題，如願以償得到了對方肯定的回覆，然後在他的勸說下男人終於靠在貨櫃壁上閉目養神。尼爾看著男人的睡顏想到他們的第一次逆轉任務，然後他也闔上雙眼，把臉埋進殘留著男人信息素的枕頭裡。

這是他懷念的味道，那股還沒有參進他帶著暖意的橙香的冷冽。

* * *

接下來的幾天都差不多是這麼渡過的。男人不停試探尼爾，而尼爾盡量迂迴地應付對方，以免一不小心被男人察覺「未來」的蛛絲馬跡。直得慶幸的是男人對他的戒心明顯下降了許多，就像他們即將再次進入自由港的現在，男人放鬆地背對他站在他面前，朝著自己的後頸比了比，讓尼爾再次加深臨時標記。

臨時標記一般只能持續三天左右，所以當男人幾天前察覺自己的信息素開始躁動時，他別無選擇只能讓尼爾再次咬破他的腺體。不過一回生，二回熟，既然認識到這是任務需要，男人便能說服自己將臨時標記視為標準行動程序的一部份，然後自然地要尼爾標記他。

「你的手臂在流血。」

尼爾在標記結束後正打算低頭查看男人的傷口，但暗示行動時機到來的爆炸聲已經響起。

「沒事，要來不及了，走吧。」

然後他們打開貨櫃，在逆轉的爆炸氣流裡推著凱特朝倉庫前進。

* * *

當男人坐上救護車駕駛座，載著尼爾和凱特離開機場時他的心情還很亢奮。和自己扭打、再次進入逆轉門轉正、還有和「尼爾」在追逐中對視……

「你早就知道當時的人是我，為什麼不提前跟我說？」

「以防你因為『預知』未來而做出不同行動，誰知道這會不會導致不同的結果呢？守則是不能說。」

「誰的守則？」

尼爾聽到男人的問題後忍不住綻開笑容，然後把自己的手伸向男人。

「我們的啊，朋友！」

他看到男人也笑了起來，然後用力回握他的手。暖意在掌心的空隙間流淌，彷彿也夾帶著些說不清道不明的情素。尼爾已經快要忘記他上一次體驗到這樣合作無間的快感是什麼時候了，他全身的細胞都在顫慄，叫囂著想要將身邊的男人擁進懷裡，無關乎Omega對Alpha的吸引力，無關乎臨時標記造成的信息素糾纏，而是單純的，被男人炙熱的靈魂吸引。

彷彿青春期的少年剛剛察覺內心隱而不發的悸動那樣，他的心臟堅定而有力地跳動著，劇烈到他開始擔心脈動會不會隨著指尖的血管傳進男人的心裡，一不小心就被男人捉住他的心思。

多麼神奇，他對男人的愛不曾停止，但現在卻感覺自己再次愛上了對方。也許是命運，也許是這個世界運行的規則，無論如何，尼爾總會在愛上男人之前就開始愛著他。

tbc.


	3. Chapter 3

貨櫃開始搬移的晃動將男人從回憶中抽離出來，進行逆轉任務總會讓他想起當時的情景，他的第一次逆轉，還有那個令他感到陌生但又莫名信任的英國男人。他睜開雙眼從還半闔著的眼瞼底下看向尼爾，和記憶裡一樣的奪目金髮，只不過少了些歲月帶來的沉穩，多了點歲月將會奪去的蓬勃。

「彈子鎖練習的怎麼樣？」

「單邊1分25秒，雙邊6分多，特殊型不一定。」

「以這次任務來說夠用了，等等你來負責開鎖。」

「不怕我像上次一樣把開鎖器弄斷在裡面？」

男人聽到尼爾充滿自信的不自信發言後忍不住彎了彎嘴角。

「你不會。」

男人一邊說著一邊起身穿上防彈背心。

「你很優秀，而且會越來越好。」

* * *

貨櫃被放在了距離港口管理處稍遠的地方，兩人離開貨櫃後迅速融入了黑暗。這一夜沒有下雨，但海上的風在夏日的夜晚顯得格外濕黏。尼爾還是很不習慣逆行下海港地區的濕度運作，按照冷熱倒轉的模式，濕度應該會隨著海風逆行而被帶走，但海港的濕度彷彿永遠在飽合狀態，被捲走的濕氣還是會立即被補上，造成兩人在一路躲避地勤人員、終於進入天能分部的地底密道時身上都浮了一層薄汗。

尼爾跟著男人在一片漆黑的通道內前行，黑暗暫時奪取他的視覺，取而代之的是其他感知的放大。他聞到男人隨著汗水逸散而出的微量信息素，聽見兩人鞋跟與地面敲擊而發出帶著點回音的規律聲響，然後想起一週前他和艾佛斯在總部的走廊上，像現在這樣跟在男人身後，聽到任務安排時他的腳下微頓。

「Boss，這次任務交換導師的意思是我跟著你，然後尼爾跟著惠勒？」

「對。你們的訓練都有一定成果了，該開始試著和不同隊友合作。沒問題吧？」

男人腳下不停一邊說道。

「沒問題。」

「...沒問題。」

「很好。尼爾，惠勒在第四準備室，你直接過去找她。艾佛斯跟我來。」

說完後就領著艾佛斯往一間旋轉室的方向走去。

尼爾駐足原地看了兩人的背影一會，然後才再次邁開腳步。

_旋轉室，說明他們要執行逆轉任務......_

想到每次和男人逆轉前的例行公事以及艾佛斯和自己一樣的第二性別......尼爾下意識捏緊了手指，又在意識到後馬上鬆開，然後加緊腳步去找惠勒。

密道內驟亮的燈光將尼爾拉回現實。走在前頭的男人將基地的電源開啟，然後在確認氧氣供給正常後脫下了氧氣罩。雖說是分部，但其實這裡就是一個安裝了旋轉門的補給站，沒有其他駐紮人員，只有最基礎的休息室，大多是提供等待任務時機的幹員作為中繼站。

「尼爾，回報現在情況。」

「我們的車正在『回來』的路上，大約還有35分鐘會抵達港口管理處。」尼爾看著GPS定位說道。

「目標貨輪距離？」

「算上避開警衛的時間大約是3分鐘路程。」

「那時間差不多了，準備行動。待會取得文件後就直接回到這裡轉正，然後用最快速度到管理處取車。」

這次的任務並不複雜，目標是取得貨輪上的一分文件。兩人很順利就抵達了貨輪上的指定房間，確認房外沒有危險後男人退進房裡，用下巴朝房間角落的床鋪點了點。尼爾走到床邊然後趴在地上，在鐵製床架下方看到了情報裡描述的保險箱。

「雙邊彈子鎖。」

「試試看5分鐘內開啟吧。」

「這可有點難度，要是成功了有什麼獎勵嗎？」

「我以為完成任務是應該的。」

「可以讓我增加點動力嘛。不能總用使命感壓榨員工啊，教授。」

男人沒有理會尼爾假意的埋怨，在他開鎖的時候檢查了房間，試圖找出關於房間主人的線索。以貨輪水手來說這間房間實在過於精簡：衣櫃裡只有一套常見款式的運動服、沒有任何其他個人雜物、就連擺在小桌上的玻璃杯也一塵不染。看得出來房間主人試圖把可以用來識別身份的私人物品數量降到最低。房裡的一切顯得很不自然，比起水手下崗後休息的去處，這個房間更像是一個供人藏匿，以便藉著貨輪偷渡的地方。

_就像他們的貨櫃一樣。_

「尼爾，事情不太對，鎖還要多久？」

「馬上……好了！文件還在。」說著將文件取出，放進事先準備好的替換文件後再次鎖上箱子。

「拿好，走。」

男人將半跪在地上的尼爾拉起後馬上朝著潛入時的出口前進。兩人一路上高度戒備，不過出乎意料地什麼障礙也沒遇見就順利回到了分部基地。

「剛剛怎麼了？」

「房間的主人是跟我們一樣的逆行者。」

「其他逆行者？不過看來這次任務是完成了？」

尼爾一邊詢問一邊將兩人摘下來的的氧氣筒插入補充槽以供下次任務的幹員使用。

「目前看來是的，『未來』把任務時間定在這時候大概就是因為可以剛好避開對方，但在我們進到安全屋前都不能掉以輕心……倒影出現了，走吧。」

兩人看著對向紅色警示燈下的自己慢慢倒退走向旋轉門，看準時機然後也跟著走了進去。

* * *

「所以文件裡寫了什麼？」

男人正捲起襯衫袖子穿著圍裙在安全屋的廚房裡燒水煮麵，在貨櫃裡渡過了三天靠著微波食品過活的日子，男人覺得必須用真正的食物撫慰一下自己和尼爾的胃。

「你真的不自己看？我還以為你身為天能的boss有所有文件的權限。」

尼爾橫躺在客廳的單人沙發裡看著男人忙活。由於沙發太小，他只能把雙腿掛在沙發扶手上，一邊在沙發外頭晃著雙腳，一邊試圖讓自己分心。

「理論上是這樣的，但『未來』的權限永遠比『現在』大，未來的指示裡說了我只能知道這次文件內容的方向，但不能知道細節，所以現在只有你有權限閱讀它。」

「懂了，無知是我們的優勢是吧？裡面沒寫什麼，只有一個地址，沒有其他指示。」

「地址啊......沒有其他指示的話就先把內容背起來，然後把文件銷毀……怎麼了？」

尼爾在男人說話的時候終於忍不住起身走進了廚房。今天是臨時標記的第三天，男人身上尼爾的氣味尚未完全褪去但已經開始變淡，給他一種即將失去男人的錯覺，而這正是來自Alpha本能的佔有慾最強烈的時刻。執行任務時他還可以透過專注在任務上來壓抑對男人的渴望，一旦像現在這樣閒下來，慾望便像病毒一樣一點一滴侵蝕著尼爾的全身，不斷鼓譟著想離男人更近一些。

「教授，教我做菜吧？你可以在旁邊看著然後指揮我。」

男人看了他一眼但並未停下手上洗菜的動作。

「然後讓你寫一篇關於如何炸掉廚房的論文？指導教授欄千萬別寫上我的名字。」

「別這樣，我對你很有信心的，我親愛的教授，你一定會在廚房炸掉前拯救我的對嗎？」

「但願吧。」

後來男人還是沒將尼爾趕出廚房，並且成功的一起完成了晚飯。其實和尼爾做飯是一件很愉快的事，青年會在做飯的同時不斷詢問男人各種小技巧，比方說如何調整切菜的施力點才能切地更加流暢快速，或者是如何讓義大利麵擁有完美的al dente口感。而當男人為他示範操作的時候，他會在旁邊認真觀察，一邊從物理學的角度分析男人的動作，（好像他真的要出版一篇「廚房中的物理學」論文一樣），然後在實際操作時沮喪地發現物理公式在廚房裡並不是那麼管用。

飯後兩人在客廳小酌，天能的安全屋裡不知為何總是會備著些酒精飲料，甚至連調酒器具也一應俱全。此時男人正在整理這次的任務報告，而尼爾坐在他對面，再一次陷進那張單人沙發裡，擺弄著手機訂購隔天飛回天能總部的機票。

「十一點半左右的飛機，看來去機場前還能吃個早餐。」

「我聽惠勒說街角的早餐店不錯，如果你起得夠早的話我們可以去試試。」

男人說著一邊將報告存檔然後闔上了電腦，抬起頭要起身時卻發現尼爾正盯著他看。

「怎麼了？」

「我只是在想，需要幫你補一下嗎？標記。你的味道越來越明顯了，跟之前幾次的情況好像不太一樣。」尼爾聽見男人的問題後略帶猶豫地開口問道。

男人聞言愣了一下，下意識地抬手蓋在後頸上，Alpha三天前在那裡留下的咬痕已經幾乎痊癒。被尼爾這麼一提醒他才注意到自己體溫的攀高不全然是因為酒精，而空氣裡也的確出現了他自己有些冰冷的信息素味道。按照以往他的信息素應該不至於馬上開始躁動，但算算日子這次大概剛好碰上發情期前兆，所以尼爾的信息素不過剛剛退去一點，他的信息素就馬上開始溢出。

但真正讓男人愣住的並不是自己即將到來的發情期或是尼爾的提議，而是這個與過去極度相似的場景。

曾經他也是這麼看著他，問了同樣的問題，而他回答好，然後事情突然變得一發不可收拾。他們在海上逆行的郵輪裡渡過了可以說是他人生中最為放縱的五天，談了一場他寧可視為逢場作戲的感情，留下了他至今不敢仔細回想卻又不願抹去的回憶。

與過去不同的是這次他說不了，說順行時抑制劑還是很有用的，說晚安，尼爾，早點休息。然後離開客廳回到房裡。

_晚安。_

尼爾獨自在客廳裡又坐了一會，然後拿起酒杯喝下了杯底的最後一點酒。覆盆莓伏特加的味道在味蕾上蕩開，配上球型冰磚的調適，彷彿就是男人信息素的復刻。

這一晚他終究沒能討到按時完成任務的獎賞。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章應該可以來做些該做的事情了


	4. Chapter 4

天能的任務大多會安排雙人搭檔一起行動，安全屋的配置也因此至少都包含兩套房間衛浴。男人回到房裡後脫掉外衣，在為自己注射抑制劑後走進房內的浴室，但並沒有馬上開始沐浴。他雙手撐在盥洗台上看著梳妝鏡中的自己，試圖理清自那天之後在每個寧靜的日夜裡困擾他的情緒。鏡前現在只有他自己，但光線穿越那層單薄的玻璃撞上鍍銀後，反射出的彷彿還有那個來自英國的神祕男人。

「需要幫你補一下嗎？標記。」

尼爾問出問題的當下正在郵輪上男人的房間內，他們正要結束這一輪關於史塔斯克12市任務計劃的討論。男人聞言很自然地說了好，然後在看到尼爾露出有些驚訝的表情後回給他一個疑惑的眼神。

「沒什麼，我只是以為在有充足逆轉抑制劑的情況下你會拒絕我，說『不了，我覺得抑制劑很有效。』之類的。」

男人這才意識到自己在經歷過逆轉奧斯陸的合作後，面對尼爾時變得有些太過放鬆。雖然尼爾說話的字裡行間還是透著神秘，雖然他早就知道自己莫名地信任對方，但開始習慣，甚至有點享受對方的臨時標記又是另一回事。他必須承認他挺喜歡尼爾的信息素，不單單是因為對方與一般Alpha相比格外柔和的橙香，還因為每次隨著臨時標記傳遞而來的溫柔與暖意。他不知道這些感受是來自動物本能的錯覺還是真實存在，但無論如何他不想讓尼爾察覺他的想法，或者說，還不想，畢竟這種情緒不太專業。

於是他轉過身背對尼爾以免自己的表情洩出端倪，一邊拿他的萬用藉口來解釋尼爾的驚訝，一邊拉下運動上衣領口的拉鍊。

「標準行動程序。在沒有提前測試的情況下馬上使用新藥很危險，要是產生不良反應很可能會危害到任務，而現在的時間不夠我測試逆轉抑制劑，所以在已知可行且穩定的解決辦法時，當然應該選擇保守方案。」

尼爾低頭看著男人鬆開領口暴露在他眼前的腺體，聽到男人的回答後露出了苦笑。男人可真是一點都沒變，從這時候到遇見年輕的他，男人永遠都能保持他那可恨的冷靜自持。雖然明白男人終將會成為他的戀人，但他還是不受控制地想起了最初那些難以忍受的魂牽夢縈。

「而且按照日期，我的發情期快到了，這時候更加不能、」

男人的聲音戛然而止。尼爾不解地看向男人，又順著男人凝結了一般的視線望去，然後看到了斜前方的穿衣鏡裡清晰地照映著兩人的臉。

一時間男人的緊張和他的苦澀都在那一方空間裡表露無遺。

兩人在鏡中對視了片刻，都在試圖從對方的眼神裡確認自己是否暴露。最後說不清是誰先移開視線的，但兩人心照不宣地選擇粉飾太平。尼爾泰然自若地完成了臨時標記，泰然自若地幫男人理好後頸的衣領，泰然自若地走向門口與男人道晚安，然後戴上氧氣罩，轉身拉開房門前的隔離布。男人看著他的背影，腦海裡浮現尼爾方才的神情，終於在這一夜即將回歸平靜的那一刻伸手拉住了尼爾的手腕，叫了聲他的名字。

隨後一切便亂了套。

尼爾在回過身看見男人的眼神後便放棄抵抗自己的慾望，對方漆黑眼眸中流動著的隱晦情感彷彿就是壓倒他思念的最後一根稻草。他扯下氧氣罩反手拉住男人，將對方扯進自己懷裡，卻還是讓彼此的呼吸停在了若即若離，只有眼神早一步開始纏綿悱惻。他沒有想過會和男人在這個時間點發生超越友誼的關係，男人在他逆轉前也對此事隻字未提。不過很快他就失去了退路以及思考餘裕——男人在他停頓的片刻扯著他的衣領讓他低下頭，於是所有的試探與躊躇都揉碎在了唇齒之間。

_不管了。_

他們焦急地回應著彼此炙熱的鼻息，在對方的嘴唇上吸吮、啃咬，用唾液濕潤燒灼般的渴望。男人感受到尼爾將手探進他的上衣，在他有些緊繃的背脊上來回輕撫，燃起急需宣洩的慾火。他的呼吸間全是Alpha第一次散發出侵略性的信息素，過於濃烈的香氣讓他有了即將溺斃的錯覺，自己原先因為臨時標記被壓下的信息素也再次被誘發，與尼爾的信息素在逆轉的空氣裡碰撞，交織出醉人的甜美。

「這裡沒有套子，你去洗個澡，我去儲藏室找找看。」

尼爾在兩人一邊親吻一邊剝去對方的衣服，跌跌撞撞摔進床裡壓在男人身上時，用最後的理智貼著對方濕潤的嘴唇說道。

「我有事後藥。」

「事後藥傷身體，我很快就回、嘶！」

尼爾的提議被男人用力握住他陰莖的動作打斷。

「到底做不做？除了不能完全標記和現在、馬上、立刻開始幹我這兩個要求，其他都認你擺佈。」

尼爾瞪著男人火辣的雙眼片刻，決定用行動來回答男人的問題。

他再次吻上男人的雙唇，然後沿著嘴角、下巴、脖子，一路吻上男人胸前因為情慾而硬挺飽滿的乳尖，滿意的聽見男人因為他的舔拭發出輕喘。他一邊探向男人下身，用手指在男人的穴口揉按，察覺到那處已經因為男人的體液而變得濕軟，於是將兩根手指探入濕熱的勇道，緩慢攪弄著一邊擴張一邊確認男人的敏感點。

很快，男人在尼爾一次按壓時感受到一股強烈的酸麻沿著背脊竄出，壓抑不住仰頭悶哼。男人也曾經自己處理過兩三次慾望，但因為次數太少，每次都得花點時間才能找到自己的前列腺，不像現在，尼爾輕而易舉地就找準了。

男人的信息素受到快感刺激變得越來越濃烈，勾得尼爾再也忍不住抽出了手指，將男人的腿分得更開，然後把自己已經硬得不行的陰莖抵上那處軟肉，緊盯著交合處慢慢將自己推入。男人還沒完全進入發情期，潦草的擴張沒能徹底放鬆穴口，導致進入的過程有些困難，但他們已經管不了那麼多，只想讓彼此的肉體緊緊相連，期盼在性愛的碰撞裡消弭隔閡與孤寂。

尼爾緩慢擺動著腰，每次只抽出一點就再次抵入，讓龜頭在男人腸道深處來回輾磨，直到男人因為受不了這樣不上不下的快感開始主動搖晃自己的腰，尼爾才開始放開來，在男人體內變著角度和力道撞擊。快感隨著尼爾一次次擦過前列腺不斷積累，轉變成令人難耐的熱度與搔癢蔓延至男人全身，讓男人再也收不住，隨著撞擊的頻率發出綿長的呻吟與喘息，又在尼爾俯下身奪去他的呼吸時變成一次次的悶哼，將所有無法散去的歡愉留在彼此的呼吸間。

男人的體溫不斷攀高，到後來已經抵達了不正常的熱度，兩人才後知後覺地意識到男人被操得提早進入了發情期。雖然平時Alpha的臨時標記能夠幫助穩定Omega，避免信息素逸散或是突然發情，但做愛時反而讓Omega變得更加敏感，才會導致男人的身體本能地為Alpha的求歡做出反應。他的後穴已經濕得一蹋糊塗，甚至隱約能在進出時聽見水聲，就連前頭也不斷地流出透明液體。發情期讓他變得太過敏感，快要承受不住連綿不斷的快感，只能緊緊抱著尼爾的背，在上面留下一道道抓痕。

最後高潮時，男人的意識還能勉強保持清醒，但肉體已經完全不受控制，只能隨著尼爾的進出顫抖、搖晃、收緊，繃著腳指在尖銳的快意裡感受從未有過的酣暢淋漓。

「你會餓嗎？這裡只有幾片蘇打餅乾，餓的話我去廚房拿些食物回來。」

尼爾依照男人的指示在櫃子裡翻出藥盒時順便確認了一下乾糧存貨，然後拿著水杯進到浴室遞給剛沖完澡的男人。男人聞言結束洗臉的動作，從盥洗台裡抬起頭，接過餅乾和藥盒，在吃了兩片餅乾後從藥盒的兩個格子裡各取出一顆膠囊吞下。

尼爾認得那兩種膠囊，藍白色的是男人多年來一直慣用的事後藥，而另一顆紅白色的，是事前藥。

他朝著鏡子裡盯著他看的男人挑了挑眉，看來男人不太餓，至少沒有餓到提不起再來一發的興致。於是他從背後環住男人的腰，用雙唇在對方勃頸上啃咬，點起新一輪的慾火，然後再次進入男人還軟爛著的後穴。這次他們做得緩慢，但明顯都更加興奮。男人仰頭靠在尼爾肩上，反手揪著Alpha的金髮，察覺對方其實跟他一樣，爽得全身都溼透了。於是他毫不吝嗇地給予更多回饋，在尼爾一下又一下撞上敏感點時發出黏稠的呻吟。

情慾在浴室狹小的空間內發出震耳欲聾的回響，而他們盯著鏡中彼此的雙眼，彷彿靈魂也在回聲的波動裡共振，擺盪著摧毀那層窗戶紙，再無保留。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章重點：不要空腹吃藥


	5. Chapter 5

說不清那場短暫的荒唐是他們感情的因還是果。

究竟是男人不自覺地過於親近年輕的尼爾才在無意間吸引了對方，還是尼爾在終局壓抑不住眷戀才引起了男人情感的萌芽？又或者，他們的一切注定循環相生，在時間即圓的無盡迴圈裡成為彼此的因果？

男人並非沒有察覺尼爾對他的情意，但他還未放棄抵抗命運的念頭。他想試著推開年輕的尼爾，想試著扼殺剛要竄出苗頭的情感，想試著在兩人之間豎起一道屏障，隔開互相牽引而纏繞著的命運。但他也想著，也許正是因為自己現在的抵抗才導致過去種種的發生。到頭來這些被扼殺的情感都將成為無用的遺憾，什麼也不會改變，尼爾還是會選擇回到過去拯救他，然後在他面前為兩人無解的命運劃下反覆記號，讓一切終止而後從頭來過。

假如真是如此，命運無法改變，發生的事情就是發生了，那何不早點接受尼爾，珍惜僅有的時光呢？但假如命運可以改變，輪迴能夠被打破，那豈不是放棄了拯救尼爾的機會？雖然當初善後時男人對普莉亞說，其實他們都在為男人工作，但實際上他也不過是個沒有選擇權的囚徒，只能被命運推搡著前行，邁向已知也未知的未來。

男人望向鏡中浮現出的尼爾，看見了當初在郵輪房間裡他的苦澀，看見了最後轉身之前他的坦然，看見了方才客廳裡他的試探與緊張。衝動、不捨、眷戀、猶豫。各種情緒隨著回憶在男人腦海裡雜亂無序地湧現，彷彿糾纏不清的繩索，找不著端點，找不著破口。最後他再次放棄理清那些思緒，離開鏡子走向淋浴隔間，試圖讓炙熱的水流在帶走肉體疲憊的同時也順便帶走迷惘。

隔天回到基地後一切照舊，尼爾繼續接受各種訓練，男人雖然因為發情期沒有進行實際任務，但還是繼續打理組織的各種行政作業。不知是男人刻意安排想讓彼此有點距離還是單純的巧合，兩人的時間表沒有太多重疊。

「行政工作很忙嗎？有沒有我可以幫忙處理的部分？」

尼爾曾試圖爭取更多與男人共事的機會。那是少數由男人親自指導的訓練，尼爾趁著中場休息時一邊擦著汗一邊喘著氣問男人。雖然男人用了抑制劑，但畢竟是發情期，而且又是運動流汗過後，稍稍洩漏的信息素弄得尼爾有些心猿意馬。

「還好，不是特別忙。你專注在訓練上就好了，以後你的基礎訓練夠扎實了再開始讓你處理行政。現在好好休息，等等我們來練習對打，記得試著把我剛剛教你的那一套動作加進來。」

很可惜，他最近不管是明裡還是暗裡的提議都被男人打了回票，男人彷彿沒有察覺那些言語間的暗示一樣，並未因為尼爾的要求調整兩人的行程。

再次有較長的交集是在半個月後，他們收到未來的指派，要兩人合作進行任務，目標是潛入一家公司的辦公大樓，然後入侵他們的數據中心。情報指出那家公司表面上是一般的科技公司，但實際上是在幫未來人傳遞訊息，也就是說，是薩托對於「未來的直覺」的來源之一。如果能夠順利竄改數據中心的資料或是在他們的網路裡植入木馬病毒，那勢必能夠干擾薩托和未來人的計畫。潛入任務不需要逆行所以相對單純，但是因為大樓的保全系統破解有時間限制，而且需要他們快速移動，所以指示裡特意提醒他們攜帶最輕便的裝備組，以免過於繁重的裝備反而造成行動不便。

「安全鎖栓緊了嗎？」

男人一邊檢查自己身上的繩索一邊詢問尼爾。

「栓緊了。我還是對於你會提出這麼大膽，甚至可以說有點狂野的潛入計畫感到十分訝異。」

「......這不是我原創的計畫，是以前一個任務裡學到的。我的確不太喜歡這個方式，但它也的確很適合用來潛入位於鬧區的高樓。」

男人一邊說著一邊把繩索固定器安裝在地上，確認好足夠穩固後又轉向尼爾，親自檢查一遍青年身上的各個繩結鎖扣是否都沒問題。

一切就緒。他們並排躺在地上，在一個深呼吸後對看一眼，然後一前一後鬆開固定，接著被繩索的彈力帶動著在夜幕中飛向目標大樓的空中花園，兩人的落點分別在花園連接內部通道的兩個入口附近。

這棟大樓以空中花園所在的這一層為分界，往下是一般工作區域，普通職員的身分識別卡就能通行，但是往上包含數據中心在內的樓層就需要特殊的通行證才能進入，而通行證只有少數幾個員工和高階警衛才有。調查報告顯示這一層開始的警衛都有特殊通行證，所以他們的計畫是兵分兩路，男人負責吸引注意和解決警衛拿到通行證，尼爾負責避開耳目然後找到可以從這一層通往頂樓的內部專用電梯，兩人再一起前往數據中心。

「米耶，我們進到花園了，保全系統破解好了嗎？」

男人確認另一邊尼爾也已經就定位後通過無線耳機聯絡米耶。

「破解了。監控系統已經被我改成播放循環影片，然後從我啟動破解程式到系統再次上鎖有30秒的時間，你們必須在這段時間分別內通過兩扇門，一扇是花園裡你們面前這兩道，第二扇是進去後的走廊連接內部的門。只有一次機會，因為警衛每晚固定只會通過走廊和花園一次，如果系統收到這四扇門的第二次解鎖通知就會啟動警報。」

「收到。尼爾，沒問題嗎？」

「沒問題。」

「米耶，開始吧。」

「好的。預備，三、二、一，啟動了！」

隨著米耶的話落下，兩人身前的門傳來解鎖的喀擦聲響，於是任務正式開始。

「教授！我這邊的走廊有一個向右的直角轉彎，進到內部時我們可能會離得比預計的還要遠。」

尼爾一邊奔跑一邊與另一端的男人交換地理情報，這能幫他們更快摸清大樓的結構。

「可能甚至比你現在預計得還要更遠。我這邊也有一個直角轉彎，向左的。」

「收到，等我找到電梯確認安全之後再想辦法會合。我看到這一側的門了，準備進入，晚點見。」

「晚點見，小心避開巡邏。」

尼爾伏低著進到內部後輕輕關上門，然後沿著一間間辦公室外的牆壁前行。一路上他都沒有看到警衛，直到快要到達一般員工的電梯入口時才看見遠方有一個正在巡邏。不過同時，他也聽見耳機的另一端男人剛對付完另一個警衛，正在對警衛的對講機製造一點雜音，吸引其他警衛的注意。於是尼爾看到他眼前的這個警衛在查覺到對講機裡的異樣後，一邊試圖跟男人那端的警衛對講機溝通一邊離開了電梯附近，走向同事的巡邏範圍。

確認警衛走遠後尼爾走向電梯，在電梯旁的牆上發現了一道上了電子鎖的門，猜測專用電梯可能就在這扇門後面。他低下頭查看電子鎖的類別，想看看自己有沒有辦法破解，這時背後卻突然傳來快速接近的腳步聲。還來不及回頭查看，眼前電子鎖上原先閃著紅色光芒的指示燈卻突然變綠，緊接著嗶的一聲，門從另一側被大力推開，將尼爾撞倒在地，而背後的人隨著門的開啟倒退著跑到門後，一手搭在另一側的門把上朝著地上的尼爾大喊。

事情發生得太突然，尼爾一點也來不及反應。他用最快的速度起身然後掏出裝了消音器的格洛克19手槍，就要開槍的那一剎那卻看清了對方的臉。

「艾佛斯？！」

「！險危有闆老」

艾佛斯朝著尼爾喊道。尼爾的逆轉語練得不錯，意識到艾佛斯在說什麼後馬上朝著剛剛警衛離開的方向衝去，艾佛斯則是關上門離開了這裡。尼爾一邊衝刺一邊在耳機裡呼叫男人，然而對方沒有給他任何回應。

幾分鐘前，男人解決掉第一個警衛後正躲在角落製造雜音，旁邊走道卻突然衝出逆轉的艾佛斯，緊接其後的是另一個逆轉人。神秘逆轉人逆向衝出時用力撞上了男人的後背，還同時撞掉了男人的無線耳機，讓他無法通知尼爾他這邊的狀況。接著，三人很快扭打在一塊，神秘人不停制住男人的雙手，讓男人找不到機會掏槍，同時緊貼著男人讓艾佛斯找不到安全的開槍時機。

一時間三人僵持在原地，艾佛斯最後放棄用槍，改成加入肉搏戰局，試圖拉開神秘人和男人。好不容易男人和神秘人稍微分開了，男人卻看見一個空瓶子突然飛進神秘人的手裡，緊接著，一團水霧被吸進瓶子內，然後神秘人將瓶子收了起來，推開兩人後倒退著朝走廊另一端跑去，艾佛斯也在同時開始倒退著跑向另一個方向。

男人想要繼續追蹤神秘人，然而跑沒兩步他便發現了不對勁。他的體溫突然攀高，全身發軟，讓他沒辦法繼續向前邁進，只能慢慢癱倒在地上。他回想起剛剛神秘人手上的那瓶噴霧，配上現在自己體內的燥動和下體突然流出的濕熱黏液，看來，他是被藥物強制誘發進入發情期了。

tbc.


	6. Chapter 6

尼爾一路奔跑，中途看到方才在電梯附近的警衛倒在走道旁，猜測大概是被艾佛斯放倒的。他一邊衝刺一邊思考事情的經過，想弄清楚艾佛斯出現的原因，然而很快，當他很接近男人、快要找到對方時他就明白了來龍去脈——他聞到了濃烈的信息素味道。男人冷雨般的信息素已經徹底擴散開來，即使尼爾還沒看見本人，也能想像出男人現在的狀態肯定很糟。這種處境下他們一定需要支援，所以其實他就是艾佛斯會出現在這裡的原因。

「米耶！把直升機到大樓屋頂的平台接應我們，然後讓艾佛斯準備逆轉，在總部跟我交接這裡的通行證。任務需要他。」

「收到！」

與此同時，尼爾從後背包拿出僅有的一管Alpha抑制劑，一把扎進自己的腺體。由於這次任務裝備一切從簡，他和男人都只分別帶了一份各自性別專用的抑制劑，尼爾不知道是什麼原因導致男人發情，他只能祈禱他們的抑制劑強度足以壓下本能的慾望。

男人被他找到時已經意識模糊，全身癱軟緩慢地呻吟著，努力想將手裡緊握著的抑制劑扎進手臂裡，但高熱和情慾剝奪了他對身體的控制，只能無力地倒在地上。尼爾想拿過男人手裡的抑制劑幫對方注射，雖然他自己已經注射過，但男人毫無掩飾散發著求歡訊息的信息素，還是讓他在觸碰到男人滾燙肌膚的瞬間就硬了。而出於本能的防備，男人在感受到有人接近自己時馬上想向後躲開、努力蜷縮著以保護自己，尼爾見狀乾脆將男人用力摟進懷裡，試圖讓對方放鬆下來。

「教授，教授！是我，尼爾，沒事了！」

他一邊說著一邊釋放出自己的信息素，男人聞到那股熟悉的溫暖橙香，終於恢復了一點意識，認出來人是那個曾經幫助他渡過發情期、他可以全盤信任的Alpha，於是漸漸停止了反抗。

「尼爾……」

「對，是我，別緊張。怎麼會突然發情？」

「逆轉人……藥……」

「藥？嘖！誘發劑嗎……我已經通知米耶了，支援馬上就來。」

尼爾感覺懷裡的人漸漸放鬆下來，於是退開一些，從男人手裡取出那管抑制劑，然後慢慢推入男人後頸的腺體，接著又像平時執行任務那樣，為男人做了一個臨時標記，這樣應該能夠讓男人撐到基地，回去就有醫療組幫忙處理發情症狀。雖然尼爾恨不得可以親自幫男人解決情慾，但想到男人平時對他一向公事公辦、從不夾雜私情的態度，顯然對他沒有這方面的想法，而他當然不想做出違反男人意願的事情。

「尼爾，我到屋頂了！」

「好，我們馬上上去。」

尼爾回覆米耶的同時從倒在一旁的警衛身上搜出特殊通行證，然後背過身讓男人趴在他背上。雖然男人的狀態比剛剛還好了一點，但還是沒有力氣自己行走，只能靠尼爾帶著他往電梯的方向跑去。不過跑了沒多久兩人就都感到有些不自在——男人因為雙腿敞開感受到更多黏液從後穴流出，勃起的下體也因為姿勢抵在了尼爾的腰後，隨著尼爾跑步的節奏上下摩擦，一方面撫慰了一點前頭得不到解放的慾望，另一方面卻又顯得後穴更加空虛，只能用力將臉埋在尼爾的肩上，試圖隱藏自己快要按耐不住的喘息與呻吟。

尼爾當然察覺了男人的情況，但他其實也自顧不暇。剛才硬了以後持續受到男人信息素的刺激，奔跑的時候褲襠還不斷摩擦到下體，外加背上男人極度引人遐想的狀態，種種因素導致他已經硬得發疼，只想用最快速度回到基地，讓他能有私人空間解決生理需求。

當他們終於進到直升機時，男人本來因為抑制劑而穩定了一些的慾望突然變本加厲地再次湧起，讓男人無法克制地摟著尼爾的脖子，想要汲取更多他的臨時Alpha的信息素，Omega的本能讓他渴望著Alpha像當初那樣操開自己，幫他平息從體內深處蔓延開來的瘙癢。尼爾被男人緊緊摟著坐在機艙地上，一面咬著牙強忍將男人就地上了的衝動，一面翻出機內醫療箱裡的Omega抑制劑再次為男人注射。這回的抑制劑明顯沒有第一次管用，雖然男人恢復了一些理智，可以剋制自己想要在尼爾身上蹭來蹭去的衝動，卻沒能減緩他體內的熱度，還是因為情熱太過強烈而全身無力，只能繼續依靠在尼爾懷裡。

「再忍耐一下，很快就到基地了，等等就會有人來幫你，再忍耐一下……」

尼爾摟著男人，不斷釋放帶著信息素，希望男人能夠因此好受一些。低聲在男人耳邊說著的話彷彿也在提醒自己冷靜，等等就會有專業的醫療組來解決男人的發情，而他也可以找個地方帶著自己的非分之想躲起來，像往常一樣偷偷想著男人的模樣自慰而不被其他人發現。其實要不是因為自己心裡有鬼，他大可以先用手幫男人緩解一兩次，男人應該不會因為緊急情況責怪他。但他既然對男人抱著特殊的心思，就再也沒辦法平常心對待。一般不認識的AO在這種處境下都有可能一個不小心就完成終身標記，更遑論他現在面對的是陷入深度發情的暗戀對象。

片刻之後，男人在尼爾信息素的安撫下終於找回了一點平時的冷靜，畢竟他曾經受過中情局針對性誘惑的特殊訓練，在處理這方面的緊急生理狀況時還是比一般Omega要強得多，如果不是因爲剛剛事情發生地太突然，他也不至於會一下子就被誘發劑引得陷入深度發情。

「尼爾……城市西北方的山區有一個安全屋，讓米耶改道帶我們過去，通行證再讓他轉交給艾弗斯就行。」

「安全屋？但你需要更強效的抑制劑，必須讓基地的醫療組根據驗血結果調配才、」

「不行回基地，基地太多Alpha，我現在的狀態回去會造成混亂……而且我大概撐不到驗血報告出爐那麼久，回去後醫療組一定也會說我需要先接受Alpha的幫助……所以比起隨便找一個……我想先問你，你願意幫我嗎？……畢竟我現在還帶著你的臨時標記。」

尼爾聽了以後愣了一下才反應過來男人話裡的含義，一時之間不知道該如何解讀男人的意思。

_是因為做了臨時標記沒辦法找其他Alpha所以必須先問我？_

_還是……因為是我，所以才會提出這樣的問題？_

但不論是出於哪一個理由，尼爾都不可能拒絕男人的提議。自從上次海港郵輪的任務結束，他就明顯察覺到男人刻意地疏遠，左思右想了各種可能的原因後，他覺得最有可能的還是因為男人在安全屋時發現自己對男人不再單純的想法，所以故意盡可能地把兩個人的行程錯開、保持距離。意識到這點後尼爾一方面心慌得想乾脆找男人攤牌，另一方面又強迫自己在大家面前維持平常的表現，只有結束一天的訓練回到寢室後，才能在夜深人靜時帶著酸澀躺在床上，猜測男人今天去了哪裡做了什麼、與誰碰面又說了那些話、又或者——哪怕只有一瞬間——有沒有想起自己。往日溫暖地帶走一身疲憊的床，彷彿變成了名為失戀的泥沼，在他每次陷入時慢慢將他拖進無邊的黑暗，就要窒息卻又動彈不得，無法逃離。

然而現在，八成已經知道他心意的男人請他幫忙解決情熱，這樣的機會他說什麼也不會放手，更不用提拱手退讓讓其他Alpha和男人上床。於是他將男人往懷裡摟了摟，低頭把臉埋進男人的頸窩。

「你知道我不會、也沒有辦法拒絕你的。」

尼爾一邊低聲說著一邊在男人浮了一層薄汗的肌膚上輕輕啃了一下，聽見男人在他耳邊發出一個急促的喘息後，側過臉蹭了蹭男人的鬍子，然後退開來準備起身。

「我去跟米耶說一下，馬上回來，等我。」

男人靠在座椅上看著尼爾探身到前頭的駕駛艙，然後告訴拿掉通訊耳機的米耶新計畫。

「安全屋？那個方向的房子我以為是……」

米耶聽到後顯然有點驚訝，匆匆瞥了男人一眼後又轉回去面對尼爾。

「嗯？你以為是什麼？」

「沒什麼，我知道那裡，我轉個方向就行，等等會通知基地。」

米耶說著，一邊把自動駕駛的目的地改掉，然後重新戴回耳機和基地的人員聯絡。

沒多久他們就抵達了隱藏在山林間的一棟雙層別墅，附近都沒有其他建築物，顯然不需要擔心男人越發不受控制的信息素引來其他Alpha。由於附近沒有適合降落的地方，米耶只能盤旋在空中，讓尼爾抱著男人用救生繩索垂釣到平坦的屋頂上。落地後尼爾一刻也不敢耽擱，男人的情熱已經持續了二十多分鐘，但遲遲沒有得到發洩，已經快要超過男人能夠耐的極限了。他抱著男人往通向室內二樓的門衝去，門鎖是天能安全屋常用的虹膜辨識，於是尼爾像平時一樣將眼睛湊上掃描器，很順利的就解除鎖定進到了屋裡。

「臥室在左邊……」

尼爾依言摸黑進入了走道左側的房間，就著微弱的月光將男人放到房間中央的大床上，然後傾身吻上了男人乾燥的唇。尼爾感受到男人熱情地回應他，於是更用力的吻住男人，唇舌交纏的同時將男人壓在身下，然後急躁地將兩人的衣服脫掉。

「沒有套子……」

尼爾勃起了的時間不比男人短多少，現在其實也快要失控，但他還是深怕男人會介意，所以在接吻的間隙裡貼著男人的雙唇確認。然而男人聽到了這個和過去實在太過相似的發言實在忍無可忍，他有時候真痛恨尼爾對他的無微不至。

「你他媽的……操我！」

男人一邊低吼一邊向上挺了下腰，讓兩人的陰莖蹭上彼此的腹部，引得尼爾終於拋下顧慮，抬起男人的雙腿直接操進已經濕透了的後穴。

tbc.


	7. Chapter 7

男人幾乎是在尼爾進入他的那一瞬間就呻吟著用後面達到了高潮。他實在忍得太久，以致於呻吟裡甚至帶上了點哭腔，快速收縮著的甬道夾得尼爾也差點直接射出來，逼得尼爾罵了句髒話。他看了眼男人的腹部，上面結實的肌肉紋理積著男人自己射出來的精液，濃稠的白液在深色的皮膚上顯得無比情色，而男人剛剛釋放過一次的陰莖還是沈甸甸的翹在小腹上，隨著後穴的收縮一下一下抽動著，頂端的小口也持續流出透明黏液，顯然離擺脫發情還差得遠。

於是他也不等男人緩過第一次高潮的餘韻，直接擺動腰部操幹起來，一次次撞上男人的前列腺，讓男人沒有一點喘息的空間。強制發情產生的性慾太過霸道，讓男人變得異常敏感，快感累積到極致的結果是男人全身癱軟，只能把雙腿掛在尼爾的大腿兩側，任由Alpha在他體內快速頂弄，操開因為前一次高潮還在不受控制抽搐著的軟穴。男人感覺彷彿有白光在腦海中不停炸裂一般，爽得不斷發出無意識的甜膩呻吟，前端隨著尼爾的撞擊像失禁一樣射出一股又一股的前列腺液，弄得小腹胸口全是水，很快又在刺激下高潮了一次，尼爾沒多久也跟著成結，射在了他體內。

這回男人是真的被操得哽咽了起來，但體內的慾望也終於不再那麼不受控制。尼爾看著男人雙眼隱約含著一層生理性的淚霧、抬起手伸向他的臉，於是配合地牽住男人然後壓下身，吻住男人因為剛才激烈的高潮而微微發顫的雙唇。還卡在男人體內的結隨著身體角度變換又惹得男人顫抖著哼了一聲，指尖蜷縮著握緊尼爾的手。

男人平時總讓人覺得無堅不摧，但現在剛剛經歷了太過強勁的高潮而顯得有些茫然，看上去甚至有點脆弱，讓尼爾不自覺的產生了保護慾，想要盡可能的給男人安全感，於是用拇指慢慢摩挲著男人的手，給他一個又一個溫柔的吻。

「還好嗎？」

尼爾感覺男人終於緩過來之後結束親吻退開了一點，把自己的額頭貼上男人的然後低聲問道。

「嗯……好一點了……」

「抱歉，剛剛沒忍住，不小心直接射在裡面了，我明天讓人送事後藥過來。」

「沒關係，這裡有，在樓下玄關鞋櫃裡的一個鞋盒裡。」

尼爾聞言愣了愣。

「天能的安全屋裡居然會備有這類藥品？我怎麼都沒聽說過。」

「……只有Omega成員才知道，『特殊用品』都收在鞋櫃裡面。」

「那我去找一下，順便倒杯水給你。」

尼爾說著親了親男人握著他的手便放開準備起身。剛剛成的結已經消了讓陰莖可以退出，然而才退出了一半尼爾就被男人用腳勾住大腿，下面順著力道便又頂了進去，摩擦引起的麻癢讓兩人都急促地喘了一下，感覺慾火又要再次燃起。

「反正還要做，晚點再吃就好……還是說你不行了？」

尼爾聽到男人帶著笑意調侃自己也不急著辯解，只是雙手扣著男人的大腿根部、用力挺了下腰，把再次勃起了的陰莖抵在男人腸道深處輾磨，成功換來男人難耐的呻吟。不過他也不想欺負男人太久，很快就轉為一般的律動，一邊緩慢而溫柔的進出，一邊再次傾身用手撐在男人兩側，低頭和男人交換著綿密的吻。而男人迎合著尼爾的頻率微微擺動著腰，雙手摟著尼爾在他的背脊和後腰上來回撫摸揉捏，感受Alpha每一次進入他時的肌肉變化。

「我可以把床頭的燈打開嗎？我想看看你。」

尼爾將吻轉移到男人的鬢角時貼著男人的耳朵問道。剛剛他原本要離開時就注意到了那盞夜燈，於是便有些心癢，想要打開來看清楚男人的模樣，又有點擔心男人會嫌他得寸進尺。但和男人接吻時總有種被男人寵溺著的感覺，讓他忍不住還是問問看，想著男人也許會同意也不一定。男人自然聽出了尼爾語氣間的期待，他也不是彆扭的性格，便揉了揉尼爾的後頸同意了。

「開關在底座下面。」

「你對這裡好像很熟悉，該不會這個安全屋是你親自布置的吧？」

尼爾退出男人體內後起身，依言打開了夜燈開關一邊疑惑地問。

「算是吧。」

男人看著上方的尼爾將夜燈擺回床頭櫃上，暖黃色的光芒映上年輕Alpha的臉，突然有些後知後覺的意識到，眼前的青年跟當初那個在海上郵輪裡的男人一樣也不一樣。他們都溫柔、愛笑、還有愛他，但年輕的尼爾還如此鮮明、靈魂如此炙熱，還會期待著一切可以期待的事情，而不是因為徹底理解了「發生的事情已經發生了」這個道理所以放棄改變過去遺憾的希望。

想像一下尼爾未來可能得經歷什麼和失去什麼才會成為那樣的他，男人覺得自己怎麼可能拒絕得了現在的尼爾。他想給他所有的愛，想保護他讓他盡可能晚點才因為現實的殘酷消磨掉那層耀人的光芒，想要他還能像現在這樣，帶著一些青澀、一些小心翼翼、還有一些期待望著自己。

男人伸手覆上尼爾經過一天已經冒出了些青色鬍渣的臉頰，用拇指在尼爾的顴骨上來回摩挲，看見青年雖然有些疑惑但還是將手掌蓋在他的手上輕輕握著，然後轉頭溫柔的吻了吻他的手心，再沿著手臂留下一連串的啄吻和啃咬。

「尼爾。」

「嗯？」

「在一起吧。」

原本正打算重新開始動作的尼爾聞言徹底僵住了，思考剛剛自己出現了幻聽或者會錯意了的可能性。

「……蛤？」

「我說，我們在一起吧。」

男人又說了一次，看著尼爾依然錯愕的神情突然開始有點緊張，以自己其實為從頭到尾都誤會了。正想開口說自己是開玩笑的來帶過尷尬，卻馬上就被尼爾抱得死緊，然後聽見Alpha把臉埋在他的頸窩悶聲說好，他求之不得、說他本來想之後自己告白的怎麼反而被搶先了、說那男人前一陣子為什麼都不理他。

「……我本來沒想好。」

「……那現在想好了是因為我把你操爽了？」

「嗯哼，對啊，因為你把我操爽了。」

尼爾聽見男人配合他胡說八道終於憋不住笑了起來，而且越笑越厲害，一邊把男人越抱越緊，只要一想到男人剛才答應了什麼他就高興的停不下來。胸腔因為笑聲造成的震動也傳給了被他抱著的男人，讓男人忍不住也彎了嘴角。

等到終於笑夠了，尼爾離開男人的頸窩抬起頭，然後低頭看著男人的雙眼。這是他第一次這麼近距離的觀察男人，近到可以數清男人有幾根睫毛、可以看見男人的皮膚紋理、可以看清男人眉眼的所有細節、還可以看到映在男人眼裡的自己。

「我喜歡你。」

尼爾望著男人然後還是認真地給出了自己的告白，男人沒有直接回答尼爾，但是回給了他一個同樣認真的親吻。與剛剛那無數個唇舌糾纏的吻不同，男人只是輕輕地貼上尼爾的唇，然後感受彼此的呼吸在唇齒與鼻息間漸漸融合在一起。

後來不知是誰先加深了這個吻，他們自然而然地繼續剛才停在了半途的性愛。只不過這次尼爾明顯比剛才更加興奮，毫不壓抑自己的信息素，讓它們放肆地包圍著男人。男人體內誘發劑的藥效原本就還沒完全過去，現在又被尼爾的信息素刺激著，很快就覺得體內深處的慾望再次高漲。

尼爾推了推男人的腰側示意他翻身，而男人也很配合地轉身趴跪在床上。尼爾低頭欣賞著男人因為姿勢而微微塌陷的腰窩一邊揉捏男人肉感十足的臀部，這是他無數次在午夜夢迴想著男人自慰時腦海中的畫面。他用雙手向外剝開臀瓣，露出中央因為渴望被插入而收縮著的後穴，然後擺動腰部讓陰莖磨蹭著臀縫和洞口，但又遲遲不進入男人體內，直到男人受不了低喘著喊他、對他晃了下屁股，尼爾才終於再次操了進去。

後背位的角度讓陰莖插入時可以直直頂上男人的前列腺，然後緊接著擦過男人現在關閉著的生殖腔口。由於不是真正的發情期，生殖腔並沒有為了做好迎接Alpha的準備而打開，但阻擋著入口的嫩肉上也佈滿了神經，即使只是稍稍擦過也會產生巨大的快感，和前列腺的快感疊加在一起就像有電流傳進背脊一樣，從尾椎直竄大腦然後炸開，讓男人隨著尼爾一次次的抽插在不知不覺間越趴越低，抓緊床單將臉埋進臂彎裡發出難耐的喘息。

男人的腸道內混著自己的體液和尼爾先前射進去的精液，肛口已經被操得軟爛發紅，現在不斷因為陰莖的進出帶起情色的水聲，讓男人罕見地感到有點羞恥，下意識地絞緊後穴，把頭埋得更低來逃離那些聲響。

「舒服嗎，教授？你裡面好濕啊……」

尼爾用大腿將男人的雙腳分得更開，然後趴在他背上一手從後面往前扣住男人的肩膀，不讓男人逃離下身的撞擊，另一手揉著男人的胸部，用拇指和食指逗弄揉捏男人充血發脹的乳尖，一邊操著男人一邊貼著男人的耳朵故意說些男人好緊、體內好熱、夾得他好爽等等的葷話，然後在男人終於受不了撇開頭時笑著追上去，親吻他隱隱透著暗紅的耳尖。

最後察覺男人快要到達頂點時，尼爾把男人的雙手壓制在兩側不讓他撫摸自己的陰莖，然後不斷快速頂弄男人的敏感點，直到男人繃著身體和腳尖筋攣著高潮，他才終於停下動作，抱緊男人爽得發抖的身軀咬上男人的後頸，在男人體內成結射了出來的同時，再次把自己的信息素注入男人的腺體。

tbc.


	8. Chapter 8

兩人一路折騰到了後半夜才終於睡下。

睡前清理時男人閉著眼泡在熱水裡，靠在浴缸邊緣任由尼爾幫他把全身上下洗了一遍，期間迷迷糊糊地感覺尼爾好像離開了一下子，沒多久後再次回來，揉了揉他的後頸餵他吃下剛剛找到的事後藥，然後拿浴巾裹著他，把他抱離濕熱的浴室回到房間。

男人人生中大半的時間都在幫助他人。成長背景造就的獨立性格讓他在脫離孩童時期後就鮮少受人照顧，即使是在確認分化為Omega後，他也不覺得自己需要受到特殊保護，日子該怎麼過還是怎麼過，對他來說不過就是開始定期吃藥打針罷了。加入中情局後更是如此。他負責救人、殺人、協助夥伴、帶領小組，職業讓他注定大多數時候都是被依賴的一方。久而久之，身邊的人都將他視為一位強大的領導者，而不是一位需要被照顧的Omega。

然而尼爾不同，即使他比誰都更清楚男人的強大，他還是時常關心男人、在男人受傷時為他擔心、想要在他忙碌時幫他分擔工作。男人本以為當初的尼爾是因為從未來回到過去、看到年輕許多的他才會忍不住時時照顧他，但認識年輕的尼爾後他發現，早在他們初遇時尼爾對他就一直是溫柔的。還在學校臥底時，尼爾會在冬季寒冷的早晨為他買好熱咖啡，帶往兩人的論文討論會議；加入天能後，尼爾會在結束訓練時順手幫他倒水、拿毛巾；執行逆轉任務前臨時標記的動作也總是溫和的，盡量降低咬破腺體時帶給男人的疼痛。雖然看似都是些瑣碎的細節，但正是這些潤物無聲的細節讓男人在不知不覺間習慣被尼爾的溫柔包圍著，就算後來男人察覺了這點，也已經難以戒掉這些不過於刻意討好、極其自然的照顧。

而現在，男人雖然還沒完全睡著，也還有力氣自己行走，但想到平時對尼爾不著痕跡的依賴從今往後都不必再繼續隱藏，讓他想要放縱自己，享受這個被尼爾悉心照料著、什麼也不用擔心的時刻。他配合尼爾抱著他的姿勢摟住尼爾的脖子，闔著眼將臉靠在尼爾的頸窩旁，然後感受到尼爾將他放回已經收拾乾淨的床上蓋上棉被。他聞著空氣中殘留著的兩人的信息素漸漸睡去，最後的記憶停留在尼爾從身後將他摟進懷裡時後背傳來的令人安心的熱度，以及尼爾在他耳邊輕聲說道的晚安。

* * *

隔日，尼爾在連續不斷的門鈴聲中醒了過來，窗戶外天光大亮，估計已經接近中午，男人隨著他起身的動靜也醒了過來。

「應該是艾佛斯，他昨晚連絡說今天會過來取你的血液樣本回去做檢測，順便講一下昨天逆轉人的追蹤結果。」

尼爾從對講機上的監視畫面確認了來人是艾佛斯，於是幫他解除大們的鎖，但並沒有馬上離開房間，而是先幫男人抽了管血。

「你再睡一下吧，我去跟他討論就好，晚點再報告給你。」

尼爾說著吻了下男人的額頭，然後隨手套了件睡袍下樓找艾佛斯。

「如願以償了？」

艾佛斯做在客廳的沙發上，在尼爾經過時聞到了混雜著的信息素味道，還看見尼爾臉上簡直可以說是容光煥發的神情，於是挑著眉問他。

「這麼明顯嗎？我以為我平時藏得挺好的。」

「只有你們兩個覺得不明顯。」艾佛斯忍不住翻了個白眼。

「每次訓練的時候你們兩個都會莫名得小心翼翼，Boss在指導我的時候就沒有這個問題。我跟惠勒和米耶還開了局，打賭看你們兩個誰會先告白。」

「你賭誰先？」

「Boss，你才沒有膽量破壞原有的關係。而且看來我賭贏了，如果是你先告白的話一定會說什麼，『當然是我先』之類的話，但你沒有。」

「嘖，那我還真謝謝你這麼了解我。你不自己開門進來該不會是因為怕打擾到我們吧？簡直太貼心了，親愛的艾佛斯。」

尼爾一邊說著一邊把剛剛抽的那管血遞給艾佛斯，收回的手順勢把頭髮往後攏了攏。

「你誤會了，誰管你那麼多，我沒直接進來單純就是因為我沒有跟你一樣喜歡亂解鎖的愛好。」

「不是用虹膜辨識就能開了嗎？難不成我們的愛情太過耀眼導致你的虹膜發生突變、連辨識系統都用不了了？」

「我又沒有Boss家的權限，怎麼開？」

「Boss家？不、等等，這裡不是安全屋嗎？但我昨天明明可以直接解鎖……啊。」

如果說這裡是男人的私宅，但尼爾卻能夠用自己的虹膜解鎖，那唯一的可能就是男人其實早就幫他設置好權限了。意識到這點後，尼爾再次露出了那種讓艾佛斯看了直翻白眼的表情。艾佛斯覺得自己就不應該答應惠勒要他親自過來一趟的要求，這間屋子裡的酸臭味已經濃烈倒要蓋過森林的清新氣息了。

「別再發春了，說正事。我昨天找到了那罐強制發情噴霧，成分檢測結果說是最一般的藥性，藥效過了之後基本對人體無害，但以防萬一，還是要確認Boss體內的藥劑殘留量。

至於逆轉人，我沒能成功逮到他，沒辦法弄清楚他為什麼要干擾任務，甚至還用了這種不入流的手段。不過原訂的任務還是完成了，我竄改了一點那間公司的資料庫，細微的改動不易察覺，但應該可以對他們的訊息傳遞造成不小的影響。」

「好吧。但任務消息是怎麼洩漏的？而且很明顯對方是針對教授出手，所以肯定連教授的性別之類的資訊都一清二楚。知道這次任務內容的就只有教授、你、我、惠勒、米耶、還有一兩個後勤人員，總不會我們幾個裡面有內賊吧？但我沒覺得誰的行跡可疑，只有你偶爾會離教授太近讓我不太爽，除此之外大家看起來都很正常。」

艾佛斯聞言已經連白眼都懶得翻了，直接忽略尼爾的抱怨繼續討論任務。

「惠勒說她能完全信任的只有我們四個，另外那兩個後勤就不一定了。雖然現在看起來正常，也有可能是在未來洩漏情報給敵人，那人再逆轉回來干擾任務。所以接下來都要格外注意，重要的任務大概都得我們五個來執行，跟其他人進行任務時也要觀察他們，必要的時候甚至要下圈套看看反映。」

「好，那等我們回去基地再來討論任務安排吧。我讓你幫忙買的食材呢？」

「剛剛丟進冰箱裡了。但你會做菜？確定不會把Boss的房子給燒了嗎？我不希望明天看到新聞說某某山區因人為意外而釀成森林大火。」

「三明治，至少三明治我很有把握，也不用開火，用烤箱烤一下就行了，但如果你真的這麼擔心的話不如留下來幫忙做完飯再走。」

「不了，再見，我沒興趣當電燈泡。惠勒說收到的下個任務時間是在一週後，記得提早回來開會。有什麼需要再跟米耶說，千萬別找我。」

* * *

做完三明治後尼爾端著盤子和一杯沖得恰到好處的黑咖啡往樓上走，經過樓梯間時多花了點時間觀看牆上的擺設。昨晚下樓找避孕藥時周圍太暗，根本沒注意到牆上有東西，剛剛下樓時才發現樓梯兩側的牆上都掛著數張黑白照片，但因為艾佛斯在等他所以沒有駐足欣賞，現在終於能好好看一下這些照片的內容，而且既然這裡是男人的家，尼爾想，也許他能透過這些照片來更加了解男人。

相框的大小和樣式非常一致，都是黑木製的長方形邊框，沿著一樓到二樓的牆壁等距掛滿，唯獨在樓梯中點的轉角平台有兩三個相框間隔距離的留白。尼爾一階階慢慢地走著，試圖找出每張照片的關聯。照片的主題大多是城市和風景，參雜著一些紀念品的近物照，也有一些是擺在餐桌上的正式餐點，又或者是路邊的餐車點心。內容看起來有些隨機，但無一例外，皆是不以人為主體的照片。

回到臥室後尼爾發現男人還埋在被窩裡，於是將杯盤放在床頭，重新躺回男人身邊，輕手輕腳地從後方把人摟進自己懷裡。男人大概已經醒了，在他懷裡調整了一下姿勢讓兩人靠地更舒服點，於是尼爾的動作也不再小心翼翼，把臉埋在男人的頸窩蹭了蹭。

「你身上都是我的味道。」

尼爾一邊說著一邊親吻愛人的脖子，然後在聽到男人故意逗他、回他說自己只能聞到食物味道時配合著佯裝因為男人的不解風情而生氣，摟緊男人在對方的脖子上啃咬。男人瑟縮著放任尼爾的動作，然後在尼爾開始搔他癢時笑著牽起尼爾的手放到唇邊親吻。

男人在終於掙脫尼爾的攻擊後爬起來靠坐在床頭，用伸手端起盤子開始享用尼爾做的火腿鮪魚三明治，同時聽尼爾講剛剛艾佛斯帶來的情報。

「大致上就是這樣，我們還有幾天的時間可以休息。」

「那你想做些什麼？找地方約會嗎？」

「還沒想好，但，也許我們可以先從了解這棟聽說其實是你家的房子開始？」

尼爾側躺在床上一手撐著頭意味深長地看著正在用餐的男人，另一手搭在男人的腿上輕輕來回撫弄。

男人聞言一邊嚼著三明治一邊又笑了起來，知道尼爾已經發現這裡其實是他家，於是問尼爾想了解什麼。

「樓梯的照片是你在旅行的時候拍的嗎？」

「算是吧。任務的關係會去很多不同的地方，我習慣有空的時候拍一些照片留念，喜歡的就會洗出來掛在牆上。」

「我都不知道你喜歡拍照。」

「本來就沒什麼人知道，最近也有一陣子沒拍了，相機都放在防潮箱裡沒用。」

「那我可以拿來拍嗎？」

「晚點吧，我等等去幫電池沖個電再給你。」

「嗯，那下個問題，你為什麼幫我設置了這裡的權限的？你還騙我這裡是安全屋。」

「……因為覺得遲早會帶你過來，就先設置了，昨晚沒跟你說是我家只是怕你不自在。」

「遲早？你昨天也說你之前沒想清楚，是指什麼事情？」

男人這時已經吃完了三明治，轉頭把盤子放回床頭櫃上。他順手抽了張衛生紙擦拭手指，動作在尼爾提問時頓了一下。

「我在想，這樣的關係對你來說公不公平。我們的工作太過危險，隨時都有可能失去生命，而我已經把你拉進這個危險的職業，不想再更進一步地將你推入我所處在的憂怖。我總怕我的選擇是錯的，怕我害了你，更怕失去你。這些恐懼讓我有段時間不能睡好，常常夢見你倒在血泊裡看著我，不說話，只是看著我，好像在無聲地控訴我對你的殘忍。你的血不斷地流，慢慢淹起，直到將我溺斃，而我總得等到窒息才會清醒……我不想要你也感受這些因愛而生的恐懼，我想要你一直好好的……」

「嘿，嘿。我在這，我在這裡，好好的不是嗎？」

尼爾發現男人說著眼眶竟有些泛紅，於是趕緊坐起來，用雙手慢慢剝開男人不知不覺間捏緊了的手指，然後用力地抱住男人，在他臉側留下無數個親吻，希望他的堅定能透過這個緊密的擁抱傳達給男人，讓男人知道自己不會後悔，更不可能怨恨。

「你不知道我昨晚有多麼高興。我抱著你但一點也睡不著，想著我會和你去好多地方，會和你在無數個夜晚像昨晚那樣相擁而眠，還會在無數個早晨相擁而起。我還想，雖然現在談這個還有點早，但如果你願意的話我們會有孩子，廚藝和體能大概會因為我的基因被迫降低不少，但他會有雙和你一樣性感的眼眸，從小就到處放電引誘人。當然，第一個被他引誘的一定是我，然後你會怪我太寵孩子。

我像這樣零零碎碎地想了很多，想到我們的未來還有好多未知就讓我更加期待。我當然也有想到我們的未來會因為任務而充滿危險，但有一點我能夠確信，那就是和你在一起能帶給我的美好，絕對會比恐懼和痛苦還要多得多。相信我，我一定不會後悔愛上你，但如果有一天你因為對未來的恐懼而放棄這段感情，那我一定會很痛苦。所以請不要害怕愛我，好不好？」

男人緊閉著雙眼，聆聽尼爾在他耳邊低聲說著對未來的憧憬，腦海裡浮現的是史托斯克12市的地底那具為他擋去子彈的屍體。尼爾滿懷期待的語氣讓他無法透漏，他對未來的恐懼並非來自未知，而是已知。

是了，無知是我們的優勢。

尼爾對未來的無知造就了他的勇敢與無懼。他的滿腔炙熱從緊貼著的肌膚向男人蔓延，侵蝕那些被名為既定事實的毒藥餵養著的絕望。男人用力回抱著尼爾，渴望兩人之間再無間隙，讓遺憾失去一切生長餘地。

「好，我愛你。

我愛你。」

就算痛苦已經注定；就算我終將失去你。

tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

「三點鐘方向兩人。柱子後面的我來，另一個交給你，他趴在那個大箱子後面地上。」

「收到。」

率先行動的是在遠方建築物上負責偵查的尼爾。狙擊槍的板機扣下，子彈精準擊中目標頭部造成目標立即倒地，分散了地上趴著那人的注意，讓在地面的艾佛斯出手時打得對方猝不及防，成功地迅速將人解決掉。

「怎麼樣，有找到隨身碟嗎？」

「才剛開始搜，哪有那麼快找到。」

艾佛斯一邊在兩個敵人身上東摸西翻一邊回應尼爾。

「我趕時間，教授還在家裡等我。」

「你知道如果真的錯過時間了，你可以逆轉的對吧？我找到了。」

「走走走，回基地。」

尼爾聽到艾佛斯的回報，立刻小跑著往兩人停車的地方過去。

「我當然知道可以逆轉，但還是不太一樣啊。」

紀念日之所以特別，是在於它的時效性，如果利用逆轉來趕上，等於是為了守住時效而打破時效，如此矛盾，紀念日好像也會因此變得不再特別。尼爾曾經和男人討論過這個問題，他們當時約好了，除非剛好在執行任務，不然不要為了趕上時間而逆轉。

_「『錯過』也是紀念日有趣的地方之一。」_

尼爾還記得男人當時是這麼說的。比起一般人，他們擁有更多掌控時間的「方法」，但他們還是想儘量和普通人一樣，在被時間追趕下享受拼盡全力衝刺然後即時達陣的快感，體驗即使全力以赴最終還是遲了的遺憾。

尼爾到家時沒看見男人，但隱約聽見樓上傳來水聲，猜測男人大概是在洗澡。他將男人為他留在餐桌上的餐點放進微波盧加熱，等待時右手無意識地捏著左手無名指根部，這是從一年前的今天開始，他在不知不覺間多了的小習慣。

那是他們交往兩年左右時男人的一個發情期，他們已經在床上廝混了幾日，這回尼爾放慢了速度，覆在男人身上緩慢頂弄，一邊和男人細細密密地吻著。在一次陰莖擦過生殖腔口時，男人捏了捏尼爾的後頸，腰部順著尼爾的力道抬了一下，於是尼爾的前端就這麼頂進了腔內。

這不是他們第一次這麼緊密地貼合，但卻是第一次在這麼清醒的狀態下發生。過往幾次都是在男人情熱剛剛開始、情慾強烈地燒灼了理智時不小心頂入，雖然隔著層保險套，即使Alpha成結然後在生殖腔內射精也不會真的標記，但尼爾還是會控制著自己在最後關頭退出，畢竟保險套也不是百分之百防護。但這一次很顯然是男人主動引導著尼爾進入。尼爾強忍快感停在男人體內不動，稍稍撐起距離看著身下的人。男人喘得很急，深色的肌膚因為興奮和情慾少見地透著明顯的紅潤。男人摟著尼爾的脖子凝視他，有些濕潤的眼裡微光流動，彷彿在暗示著什麼。

尼爾低下頭重新吻住男人，感受男人的手掌捧著他的臉輕輕摩娑，而後又向下覆在尼爾的肩頭輕輕將他推開。尼爾配合地退出男人，然後看著男人轉過身趴在床上，翻身時順手扯了枕頭過來墊在胸前，讓自己趴著的姿勢舒服一些，也比較方便轉頭和尼爾繼續親吻。尼爾從後方吸吮男人的唇舌，一手撐在男人身側，另一手揉捏著男人的臀瓣，用拇指在臀縫來回撫摸，然後就著洞口的體液將拇指抵入，在男人濕熱的甬道裡緩慢抽插按壓，其他幾根手指也配合著力道在男人的會陰和陰囊揉動。前列腺傳來的酥麻讓男人發出帶著鼻音的哼聲，腰也順著尼爾的逗弄壓得更低，讓本來就因為臀部角度而露出的腰窩變得更明顯。

男人的喘息隨著尼爾越按越深的手指而加快，雖然尼爾每次都精準地按在他的前列腺上，但這樣的快感遠遠不足以發洩情慾，反而勾得他越發難耐。尼爾轉而親吻男人的後頸，上面還有他臨時標記時留下的咬痕，傷口在汗濕的皮膚下隱隱透著紅。他把拇指抽出，手掌在男人的肩胛和背脊游移，一邊側頭吻住男人發燙的耳朵。

「我把套子拿掉了？」

給了尼爾肯定的答覆後，男人聽見背後傳來橡膠摩擦的聲音，感受到臀瓣從中心被身後的人用拇指向外撥開，接著就是滾燙的陰莖抵上肛口，慢慢擠入他體內。尼爾進地很慢但是一點也沒有停留，找準角度後便直接再次插進了男人的生殖腔。強烈的刺激讓男人先是繃緊了全身，接著又像失了力氣一樣全身癱軟在床裡，連原本絞緊了的肉壁也放鬆下來，微微抽搐著把尼爾吞入更深處。這樣濕熱緊密的結合讓兩人一時間爽得無法動作，感覺一動就要馬上達到高潮。

「還好嗎？」

好不容易緩了過來，尼爾維持著插入的姿勢趴在男人背上詢問。男人沒說話，只是點了點頭，然後摸索著找到了尼爾環住自己的雙手，從尼爾的手背探進指縫和他十指交扣。尼爾下身重新開始動作，一開始還能盡量溫柔地抽插，但在享受到那種被軟肉緊緊包覆擠壓的快意後，他漸漸收不住力道，食髓知味地一次次用力操進男人深處。男人挺翹的雙臀受到尼爾撞擊發出啪啪聲響，一下又一下情色的震動從臀瓣傳向腰窩，然後在尾椎蕩開一股異樣的電流。身體裡外過於強烈的快感讓男人下意識地掙動，想要逃離身後尼爾的頂弄，但他的大腿被尼爾壓住動彈不得，只能任由尼爾不斷進出，然後被操得無意識地向後翹起繃緊的小腿。

尼爾一邊遵循本能將男人壓在身下操幹，一邊把臉埋在男人的頸窩，鼻息間全是男人信息素的味道。想到待會男人身上就要染上他的氣味，他感到興奮的同時又有些不捨，只能把握最後機會拼命汲取那股醉人的香甜。

男人的音調隨著滅頂般的快感被激得越發高亢，不受控地從鼻腔發出潮濕而甜膩的叫喊。體內猛烈的情潮無處宣洩，早早超越了他能夠忍受的臨界值，壓在床上的陰莖正隨著撞擊噴出一股股精液，被尼爾操弄著的生殖腔受到Alpha信息素的刺激，也正隨著腔口收縮洩出熱燙的淫水，惹得兩人交合處濕得一蹋糊塗，快速抽插間都起了白沫，在肉體碰撞時發出粘膩的水聲。男人長時間快速抽搐著的軟爛肉壁讓尼爾察覺到男人正在不停地高潮，他感受到男人握著他的手越收越緊，全身也繃緊顫抖著，就連呻吟也開始變得嘶啞，再這樣下去可能就要因為持續不斷的快感而暈過去。於是尼爾不再忍耐，快速抽插了幾下後就在男人體內成結射精。滾燙的精液灌滿了生殖腔，男人後頸的腺體也再次被尼爾咬破注入了信息素，完成兩人的永久標記。

「你身上都是我的味道。」

Alpha的結一時半會消不了，尼爾就著連結的姿勢從背後把男人摟在懷裡側躺在床上，然後在男人的脖頸落下輕吻，安撫還在微微顫抖著的男人。兩人交握的手一直沒有分開，男人在恢復了些力氣後調整了下姿勢，找到一個比較舒服的角度靠在尼爾的臂彎裡，指尖一邊摩娑著尼爾的手掌，享受極致的性愛後疲憊卻又另人饜足的餘韻。

「我現在倒是分不出來到底是誰的味道，太濃了，都混在一起。感覺也不單純是我們的味道，還多了一點其他的，是個很熟悉的味道，但我現在想不起來是什麼……」

「覆盆莓吧。你自己大概沒發現，但其實你的信息素裡面一直帶點覆盆莓的味道，不太明顯，要咬破腺體才能聞到，但我特別喜歡。」

「……所以你才常常買覆盆莓來吃嗎？我還以為……」

「以為什麼？」

「……沒什麼，以為你只是單純喜歡吃莓果類。」

「是挺喜歡的沒錯。」

尼爾不疑有他，閒聊的同時左手放開男人，轉而向下稍微抬起男人的左腿。尼爾的結已經差不多消退，他慢慢抽出陰莖，本來被堵在生殖腔內的精液也順著他的動作流出了一些，讓男人的股間又是一片濕黏，但他現在累得一點也不想起來清洗。尼爾讓男人改成平躺的姿勢，希望這樣可以讓對方的身體舒服點，而他依然側躺在男人身旁，右手摟著男人的後頸接吻，左手在男人身上輕柔撫摸，不帶情慾，而是單純出自本能的想要觸碰對方更多。大腿、小腹、胸膛，他所觸及之處都帶給男人舒適且安心的溫暖，但不知為何，他在撫上男人的臉頰時突然把臉埋在男人肩頭、悶聲笑了起來。

「怎麼了？」

「你問我怎麼了？我才要問你怎麼做到的？我手上這枚戒指什麼時候出現的，我都沒發現。」

男人聞言也笑了起來，他還在想尼爾怎麼還沒發現呢！

「我藏在枕頭裡，剛剛你非常專注在上我的時後偷偷給你戴上的。」

尼爾開心得躺倒在床上，舉起左手看著無名指上的那枚戒指。金色的指環上陰刻著細膩工整的紋路，紋路底部透出下層的鉑金色澤，細看華麗，遠看卻又不過分張揚。

「喜歡嗎？」

「喜歡，太喜歡了，喜歡到我必須暫時離你而去。」

尼爾一邊說著一邊快速地親了男人一下，然後火急火燎地跑出房間，話說完時人已經在樓梯間了。男人笑著躺在床上聽尼爾衝下樓的腳步聲，還聽見不知是哪個櫥櫃被尼爾打開，力道過猛導致門和旁邊的牆壁發出了碰撞聲，接著的瓷器碰撞聲聽起來則像是一堆鍋碗瓢盆被搬出來放到了石英灶台上。

尼爾再次跑進房間後幾乎是用跳的回到床上，讓男人隨著他的動作在床上被震得顛了一下。他拿著一個黑色絲絨小盒子跪在男人身邊，臉上帶著點「我也有所準備」的得意低頭看著男人，藍灰色的眼底是全然的愛與喜悅。尼爾打開手上的盒子，取出裡頭那樣被賦予了特殊意涵的禮物，然後問出了那句無比老套，卻也極其美麗的世界名句。

tbc.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 關於覆盆莓  
> https://kknews.cc/health/r9vgm4.html  
> 雖然是農場文但是我不管啦(派丁森抱腿


End file.
